Everyday Life With Ship Girls
by Hayaki
Summary: A collection of short romcom stories revolving around a lovely Admiral in charge of a fleet of Ship Girls.
1. Everyday Life With a Secretarial Carrier

**AN:** I've been wanting to write something on Kancolle for a while now. If this gets a good enough reception, then I might actually continue this as a series. The reason why I'm uploading another one-shot so soon is because the new chapter of DRE probably will be released late due to midterms and papers and such. So without further adieu, please enjoy this short little romcom.

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Ship Girls**

"Hah... No more..." Sighing, I flop down on top of my desk which is piled up to the ceiling with paperwork. I check the clock hanging on the other side of the room to find that seven hours had already passed since I first started, and yet I was barely halfway through the first pile.

"Kagaaa..." I call, hoping for my secretary ship to rescue me from this hell. When I hear no reply, I sigh and go back to the strenuous routine of reading pages and pages of three point font and stamping them. At this point I was already about to just stamp every single one of these damn things regardless of what this crap says.

That's when I hear the door to my office open and see my secretary slip inside. "You called for me, Admiral?" she asks in her usual monotone voice.

Seeing the carrier immediately brightens my mood up. "Hey, hey, are you hungry? Let's go grab some lunch or something from Mamiya's. Ok? Don't worry, it'll be my treat!"

"Admiral, it is only 1100 hours. We can go eat at 1200, but for now, focus on your work."

"Eeehh? But I'm getting hungry now..."

Kaga sighs and shakes her head, her side ponytail bobbing slightly, before slamming her hands down on my desk. "Please, do not use any excuses to worm out of your duties. I would fail my duties as a secretary ship if I allow you to become lazy, Admiral."

"Hmph. Fine then..." I pout and return my attention to expedition report I was scanning before Kaga walked in. Meanwhile, Kaga takes a portion of the papers off of my desk and begins working at her own desk to the side. She's proven herself to be one of my most capable subordinates so I trust her enough to make decisions about things like this. In fact, sometimes, I think the base would just be better off with her running it instead of me.

An eternity later (more like a few minutes), I glance up to see how Kaga is doing. Her head is down, eyes reading through the lines of text at a lightning fast speed, and with her eyebrows slightly scrunched up.

Suddenly, the door slams open, jolting me awake from my thoughts, and a parade of lolis stampeded in.

"Admiraaaal! We're baaaack!"

My eyes twitch at the broken door hanging off of its hinges that was only just recently fixed. Great. More paperwork.

As I was slowly dying on the inside, I put on a cheery smile while looking towards the group of destroyers.

"Welcome back, you guys. How did the expedition go?"

"хорошо," Hibiki responds in her usual way. Her demeanor is similar to Kaga's monotony, but she has more of a cute charm to her.

Her sister ships however are... rather eccentric.

Ikazuchi, the ever energetic one and the destroyer of doors, is currently going on and on about how great she did during the expedition trip.

Akatsuki, meanwhile, is trying to get Ikazuchi to stop babbling and act more lady-like.

And finally, Inazuma is panicking over the broken door with more "Hawawawa's" than anybody can count.

"That's enough, you four. Admiral needs to get her work done, so could you all wait until she is finished?"

I shoot Kaga a look of gratitude as she shoos the destroyers out of my office.

"Honestly," she says with a sigh and a shake of her head. "Must they always be so disruptive?"

"Now, now, Kaga. They're just kids after all. Besides, I think it's a lot more fun with people like them around."

A moment of silence passes between us.

"Admiral..."

"Hm? What's up?"

I look up from my paperwork to see that Kaga had managed to cross the distance from the door to my desk in seconds, and now was only inches from my face.

Not used to the sudden closeness, I gulp and feel my face starting to heat up. When she says nothing, I start to feel a little worried. Did I say something wrong? Did I offend her somehow?

"Um... Kaga..?"

"You..." the carrier starts saying before trailing off.

"Me?"

"Do you really see us like that?"

"Huh?"

What's she saying?

"Just now. You called the 6th Destroyer Division people. Do you really... see us as people?"

Ah... I see now.

Smiling, I nod and answer, "Of course. All of you here at this base, and even the girls not assigned to me are all people. Nothing anybody says will change my opinion."

"But... we were manufactured, constructed. We were created for the purpose of war. Without that purpose, we are nothing. How can you call us that when that's all we're good for? We are weapons, tools to be used."

For the first time in my life, I see Kaga has an uncomfortable look on her face. Usually, she's so composed, so she must have been thinking about this for a long time. No. Not just her. All the other girls probably thought about it as well.

I take the carrier's hands in my own and stare into her eyes.

"Even though you may not be entirely human, the fact that all of you have your own emotions and ambitions is more than enough to make you one."

"Admiral..."

Before I can react, Kaga's lips come crashing down onto mine. The only sound I can make is a muffled cry of surprise from the sudden and unexpected action. Her hand grabs my chin and tilts my head back so she can get a better angle. My eyes, which were wide open in surprise, fluttered shut as I lost myself in the kiss. The carrier's tongue slowly snakes its way in between my lips and starts roaming around my mouth, teasing and playing with my own tongue. I involuntarily let out a small moan which only spurs Kaga on to try harder to force me into submission.

Why... Why is she so good..?

No more...

I can feel my mind going blank.

I don't care anymore...

After what seems like an eternity, she finally breaks away, and I'm left trying desperately to catch my breath.

My mind tries to process what just happened as Kaga wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Thank you for the meal," the carrier says with a bow, before walking out of my office.

I bring my hand up to my mouth and slowly brush the tips of my fingers against my lips. I can almost still feel a phantom of the kiss that just happened.

That was my first too...

My face heats up just at the thought of it.

Why did she do that..?

I'm brought out of my thoughts when a sudden growling comes out of my stomach.

That's right.

I need to get lunch.


	2. Everyday Life With A Yandere Destroyer

**AN:** So due to the requests for more of this, I've released another chapter. You may or may not notice a decrease in quality here, but I am currently writing this completely sleep deprived. Also, hopefully, the updates won't be too spread out. I plan to release a chapter every week, so look forward to that. Thanks to everyone for your continued support. Oh, and the Admiral is purposefully left faceless, genderless, and unknown. So the Admiral can be whatever/whoever you want him/her to be.

* * *

 **Everyday Life With A Yandere Destroyer**

Stretching out my arms, I enjoy the cool feeling of the sea breeze hitting my face. Ah... Life sure was good here. Since we're way behind front lines, we almost never have to fight. The most we do is just offer support to the admirals that are all the way up there.

Even though I say this though...

There are certain dangers that can only be found on this base.

One such danger is-

An explosion shook the base as it blew out a hole on the side of one of the R&D buildings.

That. I swear, more than half of the paperwork I get is for base repairs because the girls keep wrecking it.

But, I'll have time to lament over that later. For now, I guess its about time to start running again.

Turning away from the site of the explosion, I begin full-on sprinting. If I wanted to survive to the end of the day, I'll need to keep running and hiding everywhere I go.

Today is one of the days where "she" has nobody to keep her preoccupied, and because "she" is able to run free, my life will be in constant danger until an expedition team comes back. More specifically, the expedition team that Kagerou was in.

It's kind of scary how I've gotten used to this. Thinking back to the first time it happened, I was terrified and had to move around in a group of Ship Girls for almost a whole month. Now though, I can manage to escape "her" grasp relatively easily, providing that my luck doesn't run out. On land, I can manage to outrun some of the girls, but running from a destroyer is always a bad idea. Running from a crazed rapist of a destroyer? Even worse of an idea.

I take a glance over my shoulder and see the familiar figure with pink hair tied into a sort ponytail barreling towards me through everything. Ship Girl, container, and building alike were all caught up in the carnage that is Shiranui. Nothing was left standing. If something was in the way of her reaching her goal, then she just smashed through it.

And there goes a container bauxite.

That's Mamiya's.

And that's the battleship dorm.

Sighing, I begin calculating the cost of the damages in my head while I run. I don't even care that she's starting to gain ground on me. Her thundering footsteps get closer and closer to me until they're almost directly behind me, but before Shiranui's white gloved hands could grab me, I duck to the side and slip into the sickbay. A large crash sounds out as I watch the destroyer crash face first into the wall of the destroyer dorm. The repair costs were starting to reach the norm of whenever this happens.

Not missing a beat, I begin my escape again. That will only stop her for a couple of seconds. Just as I round a corner, I smash into somebody. The person grabs me and clamps a gloved hand over my mouth while starting to drag me away.

Wait, what? Why? What's going on?

I struggle to break free of my captor's grasp, but it was no use. Whoever this person is way too strong. I can't even move an inch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of pink hair. Is that... Shiranui? How did she get in front of me? More importantly, she should still be stuck in that building shouldn't she? Guess I screwed up somewhere.

Just as I was thinking that, she spoke, "Do you really think that trick would work on me again, Admiral? Today, I will make sure that you're mine and mine only."

Yep. Definitely her. Well, it looks like I'll be ruined for marriage today. I may or may not die as well. Oh dear mother, dear father, I hope I have met your expectations of living an honorable life. Today, I shall join you two in heaven. Please, do not hold anything against this girl as it is not her fault. Shiranui is gentle and kind at heart. I know that as a fact.

As I'm praying and saying my goodbyes to everybody, Shiranui is busy tying me to her bed. There's really no use in me struggling anymore. Even a destroyer has more strength than any bodybuilder in the world. Hm... muscles... ok. Nope. I violently shake my head to try to clear the image that was starting to form in it. A muscleman in a Shimakaze costume is not the last thing I want in my mind before I die.

Trying to take my mind off of that horrid image, I take a look around the room she brought me to. It seems like she managed to bring me to her room in the destroyer dorm without anybody seeing us. That's actually kind of impressive.

And...

Where the hell are my clothes?! How did she manage to take them off without me noticing? I can't even try to cover myself up with these bindings strapping me to the bed.

This is it. Today is the day I lose my chastity. I close my eyes and resolve myself to whatever is going to happen next.

A moment passes. Nothing's happening. I can't feel anybody trying to molest me. Cracking open an eye, I decide to risk a peek to see what was going on.

Ah.

"Kagerou!" I cry out in joy at the sight of the brunette.

The destroyer grins and gives me a thumbs up while holding an unconscious Shiranui.

"Heya, Admiral! Expedition Fleet 2 has returned. The mission was an overwhelming success! Thanks for always playing with Shiranui when I'm gone."

"Uh... Yeah. Play..." Is that what this is? Well, whatever.

Just as I'm about to ask Kagerou to untie me, the bell to signal for dinner rang out through the base. The destroyer's eyes immediately brightened and she dashed out of the room, leaving an unconscious Shiranui and a still tied up me behind.

Well now. I look towards Shiranui to see that she's beginning to stir. This... won't be pretty. She's completely up now. Her predatory gaze sends shivers down my spine as she slowly stalks towards me. Slowly, slowly, slowly. It's as if she's trying to relish every moment of this. Eventually, she makes it to the bed and crawls onto it. This is torture! If your going to do something to me then just hurry up and get it over with!

"Admiral... Mine... Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. You're mine. All mine. Everything about you belongs to me."

Ah... this reminds me of the first time she attacked me. Except with more of the "I'm going to get raped" undertone.

Her gloved hand reaches and starts to stroke my face. It was gentle at first, but then it started to stray a little too close to my mouth. A couple of her fingers snake into my mouth and pries it open. Without warning, her fingers start to caress the inside of my mouth, starting with my tongue.

What... What is this?

For some reason, this feels really good... Her fingers gently brushed along the inside of my cheeks, slowly massaged my tongue, but they didn't go too far in to trigger my gag reflex.

No good... My mind's going blank. Now is really not a good time to black out.

I feel myself slowly slipping away from consciousness as Shiranui continues the strange massage.

The last thing I remember seeing before everything going black are a pair of white gloved hands covered in saliva.

* * *

My eyes slowly crack open, but immediately shut when the glaring light from the sun blinded me. Why is the sun here? The window shouldn't be at the right angle for that. That reminds me. What happened yesterday? I don't remember a thing past lunch when I was being chased by Shiranui...

Oh. That's right. I got caught, huh. My chastity... Now I can't get married anymore... Well, at least I'm still alive.

"You're finally awake?"

I jump at the proximity of the voice. When I open my eyes to see who said it, a pair of grey eyes framed with pink greeted me.

"Admiral? I'm talking to you. It's rude of you to ignore me like that," Shiranui snapped.

"Eh? Huh? Why? What?"

"Are you brain dead or something, Admiral? Did you bang your head against something when you fell?"

This... is different. She's not acting like she usually is.

I decided to risk a question. "Shiranui, what happened to me yesterday?"

The destroyer glanced down on me and sighed.

"You slipped and fell down a set of stairs yesterday," she begins explaining. "You practically fell right onto me so I brought you to the sickbay. You've been asleep ever since."

I stare blankly at the girl. No, no, no, no. That can't be right. I'm pretty sure that I got caught by her and violated. But then, why would she be acting like this? If what I remember is correct then she should be clinging all over me right now. Is what she said really true? Was that some kind of dream then? Confused and tired, I try to rack my brain for the correct set of memories that relate to the Kagerou-class destroyer.

Well, if what she said is true then I won't have to worry about anything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I catch Shiranui giving me an evil smile, but when I turn to her to see, I'm greeted by a cold, expressionless face.

Whatever, probably just my imagination.


	3. Everyday Life With the ARI

**AN:** Well, the last two chapters were a bit risque so this one'll be pure slice of life/cute fun times. I'll be taking requests for characters people would like to see so send in some suggestions if you want.

 **Disclaimer:** Kantai Collection is property of not me so don't go around saying it is

* * *

 **Everyday Life With the ARI (Abyssal Reform Integration)**

"Hoppou-chaaaan! Get back 'eeerrreee!"

"Those aren't toys, Hoppou-chan!"

"Waaaah! Stop! Stop! You're going to break them!"

The cries of my carriers echo throughout the hall as they chase the tiny Abyssal around the building. Well, considering that she's currently running around playing with a couple of Type 0's and Reppu's. Apparently, she had snatched them from the carriers during their drills and had run off with them. Unfortunately, since Kuubo and Wanko were both indisposed at the moment, they couldn't supervise her which is what lead to what is currently happening right now. Ryuujou was leading the charge with Houshou and Zuihou following close behind her. Kind of hard to believe that she's managing to outrun those three. No. Scratch that. She isn't even trying to run. She's just playing. This is... sad.

Sighing, I decide to go help the carriers.

"Hoppou-chan!" I call out to her while waving. "Over here!"

The small girl ground to a halt before turning to face me. When she saw that it was me who called for her, she immediately took off sprinting towards me. Meanwhile, the Ryuujou and Zuihou smashed into the wall she stopped in front of. I'll just leave Houshou to take care of them. To be honest, I don't really know what the big deal is. We can just replace the ones she breaks anyways since we have so many materials.

"Master!" The little speeding bullet cried happily as she jumped into my arms. She snuggles into my chest as I pat her head. "Master..! Play!"

I shake my head and hold her out. "I'm sorry, but I have some work to do. I promise that I'll play with you later, though. For now, just go play with those nice onee-chans over there." I tell her while pointing towards the group of carriers.

The little bundle of joy nods enthusiastically and smiles brightly before taking off towards the others. She's really almost rivals Shimakaze in terms of energy. I'm glad that she's managed acclimate herself to the base so well. It worried me that the girls here would discriminate against the Abyssals that were sent here, but they all welcomed the group in with open arms. To be honest, I don't even know who captured them or how they did it in the first place, but I'm kind of glad they did. Turns out, the Abyssals aren't that different from Ship Girls. We... haven't actually got any information out of them yet, though. The only thing we know is that they're getting orders from somebody or something.

Ugh... I'm doing it again. I always start thinking about work and get lost in my thoughts when I'm walking around. Walking down the hallways of the CCC, I wave and greet everyone I pass by, but I don't see who I'm looking for. Where could they be?

"Hey, Suzuya," I call out to the heavy cruiser. "Have you seen Kuubo and Wanko?"

The heavy cruiser puts a finger to her chin while thinking for a minute before answering. "I think they might be at the torpedo range. Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just need to tell them something. Thank you."

I bid Suzuya farewell and headed off towards my destination. The steady clicking of my shoes hitting the floor is all that can be heard around me. Until I notice a third click enter the rhythm. An extra tap could be heard every time I lifted my leg to take another step. It was barely perceptible, but it was still there. And only one person on this base does that.

"You know you don't have to follow behind me, Wo-chan," I say to the Abyssal carrier without looking back.

This time, she doesn't try to mask her steps, but instead speeds up and catches up to me. She still slightly keeps her distance, though. Most likely because of her headpiece. It certainly does take up a lot of space. We had to remodel a lot of the buildings so that they had larger doorways since she constantly got stuck in them whenever she went through one.

"So, what've you been up to?" I ask her. Not that she can answer properly, though. For some reason, only the strong "boss" type Abyssals have the ability to speak, and even if they do, their speech is incredibly stilted. The girls have been teaching them how to speak as part of the "reformation" program, so it's a bit easier to communicate with them now.

"Wo..."

The slow tap of her cane along with our footsteps is all that can be heard around us. Compared to the usual chaos of the base, this is a very appreciated reprieve. I can enjoy the wonderful weather in relative peace while walking with one of my family. Speaking of which, I guess Wo would be the shy cousin type.

My thoughts are interrupted by a slight tug on my sleeve. I look towards the source of it, and see Wo pointing at a group of Ship Girls. On closer inspection, the group appears to be Satsuki, Shouhou, Tone, and. Kikuzuki.

"Wo... Friend... Go..."

"You want to go hang out with them?"

Wo nods shyly and shuffles her feat.

I give her a warm smile and place a hand on her shoulder. "Of course. Don't let me stop you."

The Abyssal nods gratefully and runs off to meet her friends who are already waving to her. It certainly was a tough road getting to this point, but the hard work definitely paid off. This entire war seems so pointless. No doubt it was the Abyssals whom attacked first, but if they can be this peaceful, then I don't understand why they would choose to fight. My wish for this to end peacefully still seems like a long ways off.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I continue making my way towards the firing ranges.

* * *

Once I got there, I noticed that the place was empty. Strange... There are usually at least a couple of girls here practicing. Not to mention that there weren't as many girl wandering around the base either. Where was everyone? I didn't send anyone out on any expeditions so there should be even more people milling around. Then again, they could just all be taking a lazy day and staying in their dorms.

"Hello?" I cup my mouth and call out. "Anybody there?"

No reply. In fact, I think my voice just echoed.

Not even the two Abyssals I was looking for were here. Suzuya did say that they might be here, so they could have already left. Still... that doesn't explain why the base is so empty today.

"Admiraaal!"

Turning to the direction the voice came from, I see Fubuki jogging towards me, and waving. Maybe she can tell me what's going on here.

"Hey, Fubuki. Where is everyone?"

"No time for that right now," the destroyer says while grabbing my hand. "Hurry up and come with me!"

She starts dragging me off towards the central building without another word. Jeez. She might as well just pick me up and carry me at this point. It looks like we're heading for the cafeteria for some reason. Fubuki stops just short of the door and gestures for me to go in. I nod and slowly push the doors open, and step inside.

""Admiral! Thank you for all your hard work!""

A chorus of voices rings out and shakes the building as the entirety of the base personnel shouts that phrase out. Surrounding all the Ship Girls crammed into the cafeteria are party decorations of all shapes and sizes, and at the front of the crowd are the Abyssals.

Wanko stood behind the others with Hoppou sitting on her shoulders. Kuubou is off on the side trying to keep a bored, uninterested look. Ru, and Ta are grinning proudly while Ka... well... she's just being herself.

"Everyone... What in the world is all this?"

Fubuki walks past me to join the others and says, "How about we let Kuu-chan explain."

I look expectantly at the Abyssal carrier. The girl turns red at the attention and shuffles her feet.

"We... Decided to throw... you a party... because you... are so nice... to... us... and work... so hard..." Kuubou says while looking off to the side.

Wanko speaks up next. "It was... Kuu's idea to do... this... but she... didn't know how... so everyone... helped us..."

I see. So that's where everyone was. But... Kuubou, huh? Truly a tsundere.

"Now!" A high-pitched voice sounded out from the loudspeakers set up on the makeshift stage the girls somehow made in here. "Let's get this party started with a song from everybody's favorite idol! Naka-chan!"

The cafeteria dissolved into complete chaos soon after as the music started with Naka singing (trying to sing) one of the many, many songs she wrote. Wanko waded through the sea of girls and hefted me onto her shoulder next to Hoppou.

"Master..! Master..! Play..!" she chanted while happily waving around a miniature Zero model.

As I'm playing with Hoppou, the other Abyssals all gather around and join us.

"Thank you... Admiral..." Kuubou says to me.

"You don't have to thank me for looking after you all."

Ru nods, while Ta smiles.

Wanko looks up at me and says, "Yes... but you protected us... too... The other admirals... wanted to destroy us... but you... took us in... and cared... for... us..."

That's true... I fought hard for them to be transferred to my base as POWs, and in the end, I managed to convince them that I'll be able to integrate them into our society. Of course, I also had to give up quite a bit for it, but as long as the least amount of blood is shed, I'll be happy. Although, I'm pretty sure that I didn't tell anyone about that. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I specifically told the girls that it was the top brass' idea for the ARI. How did they find out?

Well... whatever.

It's been a while since I could last wind down so I think I"ll enjoy this to the fullest.


	4. Everyday Life With a Poi

**AN:** So as I'm working on the latest chapter of DRE, I decided to release this that has been on the back burner for a while. Unfortunately (or fortunately), due to the realease of Fallout 4, I've been draining all of my time into the game so I haven't exactly had the time to write anything which is exactly why there is such a huge gap between updates. Yeah, sorry for the long wait for those of you that enjoy and look forward to what I upload, but I haven't abandoned anything as of yet. If I do, I will be posting an update on something, somewhere.

* * *

 **Everyday Life With A Poi**

Another beautiful day, another load of paperwork to do. Such is the way of life of a commander these days. Pushing papers, sitting behind the safety of a desk all day, constantly sending out our minions into the field and into danger is basically what we Admirals do for our job. Of course, I can't really complain since this is exactly what I signed up for.

"Admiraaal, are you done yet, poi?" A certain destroyer whined from the corner of the room.

"No, Yuudachi. I said that I'd finish sometime around lunch. That's why I told you that you didn't have to wait for me."

"But I wanna spend as much time as I can with you, poi."

"Yes, I know," I sigh and put down the stamp into the holder. "But I can't help it that Kongou accidentally blew up a part of the storehouse with fireworks."

The hair flaps on top of Yuudachi's head drooped like a sad puppy's ears as she pouted. "You promised Shigure and me that you'd hang out with us for the day though, poi."

"Sorry, but I'll be done soon. So just wait patiently, ok?"

The Shiratsuyu-class destroyer grew quiet as I continued to work. I understand why she's so annoyed with me. Since she just got her Kai Ni upgrade, she wanted to celebrate it, but because it would've been too hectic for the entire base to get involved, we settled for just having a small get together with her, Shigure, and me.

"Poooii…"

Base repairs and maintenance.

"Poooooiiii…"

Resource acquisition.

"Poi, poi, poooiii…"

Tools and fairies.

"Poi."

Foreign prototype reinforcements, new ARI.

"... Poi…"

New prototype Ship Girl transformation body suit from the R&D team. What kind of crazy thing did those perverts think up of this time? Let's see here… A skin-tight suit that molds your body into that of any Ship Girl. Let the science of nanotechnology destroy all boundaries of gender and physique as you take on the physical form of your beloved waifus… So in other words, it's useless. As I'm about to toss the proposal into the trash, a brilliant idea comes to mind. If these things really do work as intended, I could totally skip out on doing work! Alright, approved. Sorry Kaga, but looks like you'll be doing all of the paperwork from now on.

"POI!"

"Eek!"

I let out a shriek as Yuudachi popped up in front of my face and yelled. She snorted and fell to the ground laughing at my reaction.

"Ahahaha! Admiral! What was that? You screamed like a little kid!" she said while howling with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled while fixing my hat. "Very funny."

Yuudachi finally managed to calm down and was now wiping tears away from her eyes. "I wish I recorded that, poi. Everyone would've loved to see that."

Clearing my throat, I return my attention to the stack of papers on my desk as Yuudachi walks up behind me and places her chin on my shoulder.

"It's amazing how you do so much work to keep this base running, Admiral," she comments after watching for a while.

"Hm? I don't really think it's that much. All I do is sit here, write reports, and approve requests."

"That sounds tough, poi," Yuudachi frowned and paused to think about something. "I know! How about I give you a massage, poi?"

That sounds pretty good. I haven't been able to go see Akashi lately after all.

"Could you? My shoulders and neck have been pretty stiff."

"Just leave it to me, poi!"

I sat back in my chair and relaxed as Yuudachi flexed her fingers. A moment later, she began massaging my shoulders.

"Ah… That's good, Yuudachi."

"Ehehe. Told you that you could leave it to me."

"Mm… A bit harder, please… Yeah… That's it…"

"I'm pretty good, aren't I, poi?"

Letting Yuudachi work her magic, I close my eyes and slowly let myself slip away into bliss. This feels so good. Just as I'm about to drift off into sleep, the door to my office gets blown open again, revealing a panicking Shigure, and a flaming Kongou. In fact, in my drowsy state, it almost did look like she was on fire.

"Yuudachi!" the battleship shouted. "What do you think you're doing?! The Admiral's heart belongs to- huh?"

She paused and stared at Yuudachi who still had her hands on my shoulders. "What are you two doing?"

Shigure sighed and face palmed. "I told you that it probably wasn't what you thought it was."

"What? But… Huh?"

Looks like Kongou's brain ground to a halt as she tried to process the fact that she completely misunderstood the situation and most likely made a fool of herself in front of her love interest. It's really not that hard to tell that a lot of the girls on the base hold feelings for me. It's also not a secret that most admirals do get married to their ship girls. The only problem here for me is that I'm way too much of a coward to choose a girl.

A moment later, Kongou immediately took off out the door running and crying.

"Well," Yuudachi said. "There she goes again, poi."

I nodded. "Indeed. That's the sixth time this week."

"I'm so sorry about that," Shigure bowed and apologized. "I tried to stop her but…"

"Oh, no, it's fine," I assured her.

Ah, Shigure was always so nice and polite. It's amazing how varied all the personalities of the ship girls are. From stoic and quiet Verniy to the loud and hyper Naka. Of course, that's exactly what makes working here so worth it. Every day is an adventure with this crazy cast.

"Ok! Let's go, poi!" Yuudachi shouted all of a sudden.

Shigure glanced at me before asking, "Yuudachi, are you sure? Doesn't the Admiral still have work to do?"

"It's fine, poi! Right, Admiral?"

"Alright," I sighed and smiled in defeat. "Let's go. I was getting bored anyways."

Kaga was probably going to chew me out later, but oh well. I'll just have to take her punishment, whatever it may be.

* * *

"Admiral, say ah~."

I stared at the spoonful of shaved ice in Yuudachi's hand before staring at the destroyer herself.

"Um… Yuudachi…"

The destroyer grinned and held the spoon closer to my mouth. "Come on, open wide, poi."

I looked to Shigure for help, but she was just silently giggling to herself at my predicament. The current situation requires some serious strategic planning. The reason? We were sitting in the middle of Mamiya's during the busiest hour and here Yuudachi was trying to feed me. I've managed to keep the girls relatively in line so far, but if I let Yuudachi do this in front of everyone then I might as well be signing my will right now. On the other hand, I don't want Yuudachi to be sad when we're supposed to be celebrating.

Finally, I decided that I should just resign to my fate and deal with whatever consequences there will be later. I opened my mouth and let Yuudachi stick the spoon in my mouth. Huh. Strawberry.

"Ehehe. An indirect kiss with the Admiral, poi."

Indirect… what?

I looked up and saw Yuudachi holding her cheeks with half the spoon she used to feed me inside of her mouth. The sight of her hamster like state made me sweatdrop. If she was just licking the tip of the spoon which I used it would've made more sense, but she practically shoved the whole thing in her mouth… Well, maybe I was just picking up on those details because I was trying to ignore all the death stares I was getting. By the way. The weather looks wonderful outside doesn't it?

Just as I had feared, a moment later the whole café erupted into chaos as almost all the other ship girls swarmed our table all holding sweet treats of their own to try and feed me. And for some strange reason, almost all of those treats were popsicles. One after another, the girls all crowded around me shouting and desperately trying to shove their sticks of ice into my mouth.

"Admiral! Here, taste mine!"

That definitely sounded like Shimakaze.

"Me too, me too!"

Ikazuchi?

"Don't forget about me~!"

Atago too!?

"Here."

Kitakami? Why?!

"…"

Nagato! That's definitely Nagato! Don't think you can pretend to get away by not saying anything! I can still see you!

All the girls mentioned above and more took turns sticking their frozen treats into my mouth with seemingly no end until somebody finally managed to grab me and pull me away from that madness. Once we got far enough away, I took a deep gulp of air as I tried to regain my breath.

"Are you okay, Admiral?"

I looked up at the sound of Shigure's voice and nodded weakly. Bringing up a hand to my face, I tried to wipe away some of the leftover residue from the cold treats attack from earlier. Ugh, it was starting to dry so it was slightly sticky.

After silently lamenting over how much I needed a shower and a hot bath right now, I decided to take a look around us to check if any of the girls decided to follow us. There was no one around us to my surprise. In fact, it was just Shigure and I.

"Hey, Shigure, where's Yuudachi?" I asked

"Ah… about that…" the destroyer played with her braided hair as she tried to dodge the question. When I continued to stare at her, she finally relented and told me, "She acted as a distraction so we could get away."

Wait, so she was still back there? And she's the one being assaulted now?

"Yuudachi… I will never forget the sacrifice you made."

"Indeed," Shigure agreed and nodded solemnly. "It was for a noble cause."

As the two of us mourned the loss of our close friend, the sound of rapid footsteps closing in on us reached my ears. The sound made Shigure and I turn our heads in the direction they were coming from. Fear that the other girls may have found out that Yuudachi had taken my place and had found out was the first reaction I had, but once I saw who it was that was running to us I immediately breathed a sigh of relief. For more than one reason.

"Hey, poi! Are you two okay?"

""Yuudachi!"" Shigure and I cried when we saw the… wow. That is a lot of ice cream… I was about to run towards her and hug her, but after seeing her in the state she was in made me second guess myself unless I wanted the two of us to glue together in a gross, sticky mess of melted ice cream. Shigure, however, threw all regards to her own cleanliness out the window and decided to tackle her poor sister ship to the ground and hug the life out of her.

"Poi..!" Yuudachi wheezed. "Can't… breathe…"

It took a while for us to calm Shigure down, and luckily she didn't suffocate Yuudachi with her affections

Once the both of them were off the ground, and all of us were thoroughly covered in slowly drying melted ice cream, I apologized to Yuudachi. "Sorry that we couldn't really do much today."

"No, no, no!" the destroyer rapidly shook her head. "I had tons of fun today, poi! Right, Shigure?"

Shigure nodded and smiled. "Mhm. Today was great. We normally don't get to spend too much time with you, Admiral, so it was nice to have you just for us to day."

That's right. I'm always so busy with trying to manage the day-to-day operations of the base that I barely have enough time to interact with everyone. In a way, you could say that this was a nice change of pace.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun. Maybe we could do his again sometime," I suggested.

The two sister ships were about to answer me but stopped short and started staring nervously at something that was behind me. A cold feeling of dread slowly crept up my spine as I turned around to see who or what made the two destroyers tense up all of a sudden.

"Um… Hi, Kaga…"

The carrier stood in front of me looking extremely pissed off. In fact, I could practically feel the heat coming off of her.

"You weren't in your office when I went to check up on you," Kaga began. "Then, I heard that there was a commotion at Mamiya's café which I had to quell. Not to mention the whole place was in a complete mess. And now, I've finally found you and now I can see that you were indeed the cause of all the chaos that happened today."

I chuckled nervously at the sound of her voice growing colder and colder.

"To add to that…" Kaga paused to take that moment to grab me by the collar and lift me up into the air with one hand. "You barely finished half of the paperwork that is supposed to be done by the end of the day."

Frantically glancing at the two destroyers who were silently trying to make their mistake, I gestured for them to come help me, but all they did was offer me a quick prayer for safety before taking me off.

"Traitors! Come back here! Don't leave me to die like thiiiiis!" I shouted after their fleeing forms as Kaga began to drag me back to my office.


End file.
